The Things She Didn't Tell Him
by Ettare
Summary: Being plunged forward is a horrible feeling where your stomach lurches into the darkness. Kagome's been feeling this for quite some time now and finding out who she truly is is just the beginning. InuKag
1. Dreams

**The Things She Didn't Tell Him**

By: Ettare

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights reserved.

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat. Kagome had been having this same dream—more like nightmare—ever since she had started coming to the feudal era. She didn't understand it no matter how many times she had the dream. The only thing she knew was that it involved her father's death. She moved Shippou off of her stomach and got up quietly. Kagome exited the hut so deep in thought she didn't sense the half demon's aura right behind her. 

"What are you doing, wench?" Kagome whipped around quickly, her midnight hair snapping in her face.

"I um…needed some fresh sir," she lied quickly as a swift jolt of her stomach made her grimace. Oh how she hated lying—especially to _him_.

"Feh," was his bitten reply. He could tell she was lying. It didn't take a full demon to smell the difference in a lying human's aroma. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Kagome swiftly walked past him, her face taking on an unnatural, pale color.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," she said shortly.

Kagome had indeed sauntered a good while before she eventually sat down on a fallen tree. Her troubled thoughts were tumbling over her mysterious dreams.

Inuyasha had followed Kagome and was currently looking down at her from the low branches of a tree. The look in his eyes didn't hide the fact that he was worried about the young priestess.

Kagome stood up from her spot on the log and continued her hike deeper and deeper into the murky forest. Nothing seemed to be making sense. She was told that her beloved father had died in a horrible car accident. From what her dreams were telling her, her otosan had died in a great battle—with a demon.

* * *

Inuyasha, who continued to follow her, abruptly came to a stop. There was a barrier surrounding this part of the forest. The half demon cursed as he could no longer follow his closest companion and protect her. 

"Kuso," the silver haired hanyou hissed under his breath as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Kagome finally looked up to where she was going. She realized frantically that she was hopelessly lost. 

"This is just what I needed," she exclaimed sarcastically to no one. The raven haired girl attempted to use her miko powers to find Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, even Kirara, but something was blocking their auras. The thing that frightened her most was that it might not be that there was just something blocking their auras. Something horrible could have happened to her friends.

Kagome picked up her pace and was soon blindly running through the woods. Her mind was reeling in the possibilities. The seventeen year old failed to notice an upturned tree root and ended up falling face forward, scraping the palms of her hands on some rocks. When she looked up from the ground there was a foreign youkai standing a few yards in front of her.

The demon bowed and almost whispered in a soft tone, "Come with me, Lady Kagome."

* * *

Translations: http:(forward slash)(forward slash) www. geocities. com/gryffindorchica/translations.html  
_Leave out the spaces and substitue the forward slashes with this /_

Well, what do you think?


	2. Hanyous

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights reserved.

A/N: Heh, I decided to update again today. There are no reviews yet, which makes me wonder if this fanfic is worth completion. If you want me to keep going than review!

* * *

Her internal struggle was immense. Should she follow this strange demon that had just suddenly appeared out of the mist? He seemed to be friendly that she assumed as he had made no effort to hide the fact that he wasn't trying to lure her anywhere. Kagome peeled her body off of the ground and followed the demon warily. She certainly had no idea where she was so the only thing she could do was tag along. 

"Who are you?" Kagome asked restlessly after they had been walking for at least ten minutes. Her curiosity was eating away at her insides.

"You'll find out soon, Lady Kagome," the miko's new acquaintance assured her.

Kagome followed silently from then on for the demon didn't seem to be willing to talk just yet. Countless questions filled her psyche as the two of them trotted through the underbrush of the magnificent woodland. They were along the lines of where exactly this mysterious demon was taking her and why he was addressing her as "Lady Kagome." Only Myouga and occasionally Miroku ever called her that. Kagome kept herself aware and a sharp eye out for anything else that was suspicious or could cause her harm.

They entered, what looked like to Kagome, an inu den—no more like a town. It was situated at the base of the mountains. The area was scattered with variously sized huts and there appeared to be a large dwelling inside of the cave carved into the rock. All of the inu youkai bowed low at the waist as Kagome walked past.

"What's going on? Why are they bowing?" The youkai in front of her did not answer, but continued to walk.

"That's it! I want some answers, now!" Just as the words left her lips the youkai in front of her came to a stop.

Kagome was becoming extremely frustrated as she looked past the Inu youkai in front of her. There, in obverse from the two of them, was very old looking demon. His eyes were filled with wisdom that can only be obtained from hundreds or maybe even thousands of years of living. He was adorned a dark robe that reached his ankles and his gray hair was tied loosely away from his face. The old youkai rushed towards the stunned girl and bowed deeply.

"My lady!" he cried out, "I thought I was never going to see your lovely face again!" Kagome stumbled backwards nervously and started to ring her hands. Nothing was making sense.

The old man paid no heed and continued to speak. "After you disappeared all those years ago, we…your father...well, we thought you might be dead."

"Wait a minute," Kagome said her eyes wide, "y-you knew my father?" The demon didn't stop in his ramblings.

"Of course we knew as soon as you came back to us! We all sensed your dominant blood!" The words clawed at her brain and settled there leaving her in a disheveled and lost state.

"Though, I am very sorry to say we couldn't bring you here until now. Because your real form and powers will be locked away until two days from now, your eighteenth birthday, we were able to bring you back to us!"

* * *

"Damn this! I've tried everything I can think of and I still haven't been able to make the slightest scratch!" Inuyasha tried several more times to cut through the barrier with the wind-scar using the Tetsusaiga, but his attempts ended up being fruitless.

* * *

"What _are_ you talking about?" Kagome had had it! She was tired of being in complete darkness and she wanted answers immediately. The old demon stopped in mid sentence. 

"Oh…well, you probably have no clue what any of us are talking about do you?" Kagome shook her head impatiently. She had been patient enough for one night now it was her turn to talk. "Well come on then. Let's go inside and talk for it's getting too cold out here. Oh and by the way, please, call me Shino,"

In truth the sun had risen, but gone behind a large rain cloud. Without the sun's direct rays it was becoming extremely chilly outside.

The brown eyed girl's thoughts flew back to her campsite. Were her friends okay? And if they were how mad was Inuyasha going to be when he found out that she was missing? Surely he would track her scent… Kagome's face was lit up by sorrow and deep concentration. She could never lie to herself about the fact that she cared deeply for the hanyou. How deeply, even she didn't know for sure.

"If only he knew," she whispered quietly to herself.

"Hmm, you're thinking of your young, inu hanyou companion, are you not?"

"Hai," she said sadly.

"Do not worry, child. I am sure he will come around."

"Thank you," she replied softly. Kagome didn't know why, but she felt like she could really talk to Shino. It was as if she had known him for a very long time and perhaps viewed him as close family.

"Now! You must be wondering what you are here for."

"Yeah," Kagome replied sheepishly.

"First of all, I think you should know who your farther was. He passed away quite a long time ago, far before your mind was completely developed."

Kagome, who didn't want to think about her otosan's death at the moment hastily said, "And who was he precisely?"

"Your father was King Yasisashi of the Southern Lands."

"But-but," Kagome stuttered. "He would have to have been a…"

"Demon," Shino finished for her. "That also means since your mother is human you are a hanyou."

"A hanyou…" Kagome trailed off. In her head she was thinking of all the opportunities, but then there would be consequences as well. And why had her mother neglected to tell her that she was a _hanyou_ or that her father was a _demon_? Also, if she was a half demon, did that mean Souta was too?

"I'll obtain my true form and powers on my next birthday?" Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer.

"That is correct," Shino replied simply. "Well, I think it is time for you to go, Kagome. We will talk again when you sleep tonight."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Different types of youkai have different powers. One of our powers is to communicate in dream and sleep. You must leave now. Your Inu friend is about to brake through the barrier we put up. Ask one of the youkai outside to give you a ride and take you away from here."

"Right!" the young woman said as she smiled. Kagome hugged him quickly and dashed outside. Shino smiled back as she left.

"She will make a great leader someday, her mind and strength are powerful," he said quietly to himself.

Kagome jogged out of the hut grabbed the closest inu youkai. "Will you please take me back to the edge of the barrier so I can go back to my camp?" she questioned him in a rush.

"Of course," the youkai said as he bowed. She quickly climbed onto his back and the youkai took off. When they came to around fifty feet away from the barrier the demon put her down.

"Thank you," she said graciously, arching her back forward in thanks. With that the demon bowed again and leapt out of sight.

Just as he left Inuyasha broke through the barrier and lept towards her.

"Where have you been?" He practically screamed at her; his actions were frantic. He stopped and took a step closer. Inuyasha bent down and started to sniff her. He was almost pressing his nose against her flesh and clothes. Kagome's face turned several shades of red and she instantly froze. Inuyasha's head jerked back in disgust. He could smell the other male scent all over her body. It was especially on the front…had she embraced another male?

"You have male youkai scent all over. Where the hell have you been?"

His words were harsh and Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha. Somehow she didn't think Shino wanted her to tell Inuyasha what she was just yet.

"Just walking around the woods," she lied. Inuyasha could tell she was lying to him again and made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. Though, he was the only one of their group that could tell when she did lie. The others were always fooled. Kagome brushed past him.

"We better go back before the others worry too much." With that, she walked back to Kaede's hut with Inuyasha following sulking not too far behind her.

* * *

Translations: http:(forward slash)(forward slash) www. geocities. com/gryffindorchica/translations.html  
_Leave out the spaces and substitue the forward slashes with this /_

Remember to review!


	3. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights reserved.

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of those of you who reviewed. It keeps me motivated and wanting to update sooner. As for not continuing the story, I'll definitely keep it going if I keep getting the kind of feedback you've all been giving me the past few days.   
Dedications: Evergreen friendship, RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood, toxiclollipop, Aalazzerath, His Infernal Majesty, and Silverfang

* * *

Kagome walked back towards Kaede's hut and was greeted by a load smack and a "_hentai!_" 

"Miroku is at it again," she muttered softly to herself as she shook her head. Poor Sango, she had to deal with the lecherous monks tendencies all the time. Luckily for Kagome, Inuyasha made sure Miroku didn't get away with that with her.

Kagome walked with her head lowered, looking at the ground, and deep in thought. So deep in thought in fact, that she didn't see a furry orange ball galloping towards her at full speed. The orange fur ball jumped at her with such a force that she was thrown backwards onto the ground. Kagome laughed as Shippou hugged her stomach, his small arms not even able to reach half way around.

"I didn't realize you missed me so much, Shippou," Kagome said merrily. She couldn't resist the innocent look he gave her and she giggled.

"Momma, it seemed like you were gone forever." Shippou said cutely while snuggling in to Kagome's stomach. Kagome continued to laugh softly. She looked up and noted that they were just on the edge of the forest. Behind her, Inuyasha was fuming. The little runt was rubbing his scent all over the miko's body. Inuyasha deducted that is was probably partially to make him made, too.

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" Kagome asked, a surprised look spreading across her face.

"You were gone half the night," Inuyasha shot in roughly. Kagome gave them both apologizing looks. Her mind was leaping at the excuses she could use if they questioned where she had gone. Most of her ideas were incredibly lame and others were just too farfetched.

She even considered telling them she was going to the bathroom, but she had been gone far too long for that. Next she considered telling them she was attacked by a demon, that would explain why she was gone so long and why she smelled of a demon, but then it hit her she didn't have a scratch on her. Not to mention Inuyasha would over the idea of her wandering around the woods and being attacked. There would be screaming for sure. She knew the question would pop up sometime, but didn't know when. She only hoped she had a reasonable excuse by the time came. She was jogged from her thoughts when what Shippou had said earlier registered.

"Hey wait, when did you start calling me Momma, Shippou?"

"It is alright, isn't it?" he asked worriedly, his innocent eyes widening. From the look on Shippou's face, he was about to cry.

"Of course!" she said hurriedly. Inuyasha only stared at Kagome with a subtle look of horror. Did she really want to have a pup that badly? The three of them continued to walk back to the hut, Shippou riding on Kagome's shoulder.

When they arrived they found an unconscious monk on the floor and a seething woman with steam rolling out her ears. Her lightly tanned face was a deep crimson and the glint of murder lingered in her eyes. Kagome walked the short distance across the hut to stop Sango from killing the perverted monk.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quickly. The said hanyou looked at her with slightly raised eyebrows. He then glanced back at the rumpled heap on the floor that he assumed to be the monk, Miroku. To be perfectly honest if you didn't have demon smell it was hard to tell, save for the recognizable purple robes.

"Could you please drag Miroku out of here before Sango slaughters him?" Kagome asked him fearing for the perverted monk's life.

"He deserves it," the demon exterminator ground out heatedly.

"I know he probably does, but I need to tell you something." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with a look that clearly said, "What are you up to?"

Sango took many deep breaths to calm her self.

"Alright Kagome, what is it you wanted to tell us," Sango asked slowly, clearly she was still really angry.

"I'm going back home for an hour or so, Kagome said quickly hoping Inuyasha wouldn't catch on.

"What?" he practically screamed in her face. Kagome face faulted and glanced around the room. She backed up and went over to her huge, bright, yellow backpack. She rummaged through it, but still couldn't find what she was searching for. Kagome bent down deeper into the bag until it was to her waist. Thus the result of this was for her already very short skirt to get even shorter.

Inuyasha glanced away from the scene, his face flushing as he mumbled something along the lines of a curse to Kagome's time. Sango being in somewhat of a blind rage didn't notice the dazed hanyou's reaction to her best friend. Otherwise, she would have smacked Inuyasha and he would be unconscious for even noticing such a thing. Because if he noticed it, that meant he had to have been looking there in the first place. Kagome stood up quickly and spared a glance back at Inuyasha. She gave him an odd look and asked him if he was alright.

"Inuyasha, are you sick because you look really red," she said, her eyebrows rising.

He gave her a blank look and replied, "I'm fine, leave me alone." Inuyasha huffed and turned around.

"Um Kagome, what do you have in your hand," asked a weary Sango. Kagome did a double take to the packages in her hand.

Oh, well, I was going to give you the last of the Ramen for Inuyasha, but he doesn't look to be well, so I think I'll let you and the others have them instead. He shouldn't force anything down while he's sick."

"I'm not sick!" Inuyasha exclaimed, aghast at the thought of missing out on ramen. Kagome merely brushed that off.

Shippou going unnoticed for all this time finally spoke up. "Do you really have to go Kagome? I mean you just got back from where ever it was you were."

"Yeah Kagome, where did you go last night," asked Sango. Inuyasha was about to throw in his two sense when Kagome cut him off.

"I'll tell you when I get the whole story and when I'm ready. Until then I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait."

"We understand, Kagome-chan," said Sango thoughtfully. Kagome walked over to Sango and hugged her as a thank you and a goodbye. She turned to Shippou.

"Tell us whenever you're ready Momma," he said to her sweetly. Kagome smiled gently down at him and turned to Inuyasha for his consent.

Inuyasha looked away and muttered, "Feh." Inside Inuyasha felt woulnded. Hurt because Kagome couldn't tell him what was going on. Sure he wasn't totally honest with her some of the time, but he thought at least she was with him. He quickly glanced at her to find her starring at him sadly. Inuyasha watched her as she handed Sango his favorite food, but right now it didn't seem to matter.

Shippou walked towards Kagome and wrapped his little arms around her legs. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Shippou, everything will be just fine and I'll be back in a couple hours. Hopefully…" She crossed back over to the other side of the hut and picked up her backpack. Kagome walked out the door tossing over her shoulder "Take care and see you in a few hours!" Inuyasha made a move to follow Kagome when Sango stopped him.

"Don't, she looks like she has something important on her mind right now." Inuyasha gave up seeing her fierce glare and went to sulk, sitting against the wall. It was at this time that Miroku decided to come inside.

"Ah, where was Lady Kagome off to in such a hurry?"

"Where else does she go on her own, stupid?" Inuyasha said this very bitterly.

"I would hope she goes to the bathroom on her own," Shippou piped up from beside Sango. This caused a chuckle to erupt from Miroku and a giggle from Sango, lightening the mood a lot. Inuyasha just continued to sulk within his own thoughts.

* * *

She walked to the Bone-eaters Well feeling a bit down. She didn't like to keep things from her friends, especially not from Inuyasha. Kagome jumped down the well and was surrounded in a blue-purple light. She looked up and saw the roof of the shrine signifying she was home. Kagome climbed out and walked out the door. Souta was outside getting ready to go to school when he spotted her. He quickly jogged over and gave her a hug saying he missed her and that their mother was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. Kagome thanked him and he continued on his way to school. 

Kagome walked into the house and crept into the kitchen. Her bag dropped to the floor with a soft plopping noise. Her mother turned around sharply, startled by the sudden clatter. Oh yes, Kagome was going to get answers and she wanted them now.

* * *

Translations: http:(forward slash)(forward slash) www. geocities. com/gryffindorchica/translations.html  
_Leave out the spaces and substitue the forward slashes with this /_  



	4. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights reserved.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. The chapter dedications are: RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood, toxiclollipop, Aalazzerath, Evergreen friendship, and Evergreen friendship. Remember to review!

* * *

"Hi Okasan," Kagome said sweetly to her startled mother. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked to her where mom was standing. Ms. Higurashi sighed as she watched her daughter. 

"Is it going to be your eighteenth birthday already?" Kagome glared at her mother.

"Listen mom, I have no idea what possessed you to leave me out of the loop, but _why didn't you at least tell me once I started going to the feudal era_? Ms. Higurashi backed away slightly at her daughter's loud voice.

"I didn't realize what was going to happen. I guess I forgot that you would transform back and didn't realize it until you came in here glaring like that," Sada said. The older woman sighed and restlessly clasped her hands out in front of her body. Striding across the floor quickly and taking a seat she motioned for Kagome to do the same.

"Alright Kagome, what do you want to know," asked Sada tiredly. Kagome stared at her mother for a long few minutes before asking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Again a sigh was heard from the mother.

"I didn't want you to feel excluded and alone from all the other children. I just wanted to protect you from the truth." Sada's voice was soft and gentle as she told her daughter the truth. Kagome continued to glare at her mother before softening her gaze and letting an exasperated sound escape her mouth. Slowly Kagome started to drum her fingers against the table top.

"I want you to answer all my questions to the best of your knowledge, Mom. No lying to me."

Sada looked at her daughter wearily before saying, "All right." Kagome nodded her head and asked her next question.

"What side of the well was I born on Mom?"

Sada answered carefully, "You were born in the feudal era—Inuyasha's time—as were your father and I.

"Wait, does that mean you're a demon?" Her mother smiled warily and settled her gaze onto the table.

"No, I was a miko though I gave up all of my powers when I opened the passage in time. And before you ask, I don't have any power anymore. But you see, the leap through time was so great, I had to sacrifice something." Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Your younger brother is a hanyou as well, but I highly doubt he'll show any signs because when the sealing spell was placed onto him, he was still in my womb."

"What about Grandpa? Did he…?" Kagome asked before her mother cut her off.

"He adopted me. He a lonely priest with no remaining family, so he took me in and helped raise you and Souta.

"Did I know Inuyasha," Kagome asked feeling irked to find what she thought her time was, was indeed not the truth. Sada spared a glance at the door to see if Kagome's grandpa was going to come bursting in at any moment; for he did not approve of her deceased husband. She continued cautiously.

"You knew Inuyasha as a small child. Kagome, well, you're more involved with Inuyasha than you know. That information, though, you'll have to pry out of Shino.

Kagome's eyes lit up, "You mean I knew Inuyasha before Kikyo did?" Kagome found this new piece of information very pleasing. Sada nodded her head and started talking again, a small smile coming onto her face at her daughter obvious pleasure of the news.

"Yes we left that time to come here when you were a little older then six. Souta never got to meet his father because he died before I was even a month along." Kagome watched as her mother's eyes glazed over took her hand.

"It's okay Mom, you don't have to talk about Dad if it makes you this sad." Sada shook her head and kept going.

"No, I've kept you from the truth long enough. I'll tell you everything I can." Kagome nodded her head encouragingly and patted her mom's hand.

Sada continued to speak, "I met your father when I was seventeen. He stumbled into my village because he was wounded. He explained who and what he was and stayed there, at the shrine, until he was fully healed. But when he was healed he didn't want to leave; nor did I want him to go. We had fallen in love, you see. The villagers weren't happy at all, but as the upcoming miko of the village, they eventually accepted my judgment. A year went by and we were sure of our relationship so we mated and had you. Everything was wonderful. Yasisashi was a wonderful father as well as a mate. He was also good friends with the ruler of the Western lands. They too had a hanyou child. So we had you and Inuyasha meet. You were only about a month and Inuyasha a year. The two of you became instant friends. Inseparable if you ask me, the two of you always playing and whatnot. I think you were even at the early stage of love; if you didn't love each other already." Kagome blushed at the thought of her and Inuyasha together. She shook her head lightly to clear the thought and her mom chuckled softly.

"Yes, you and Inuyasha together…It's not so weird. But anyway, you two grew up together until the day when everything seemed to be going wrong. Your father was attacked by the southern lands. He retaliated, but he was outnumbered and severely injured. So we fled to what you now know as the Forest of Inuyasha. I opened the well so we could travel through to the future and your father resealed the well and told me it wouldn't open until your eighteenth birthday, but it opened earlier than it was supposed to. I don't know why." Kagome let out a deep breath she had been holding in and asked a question that had been nagging her ever since she found out where she was born.

"If I knew Inuyasha when I was little then how can it be that fifty extra years passed for them?"

"I'm not really sure, but fate had its hand in this." Kagome gave her mother an odd look.

"Well, those are all the questions I have for you at this very moment, but I'll come back the night after I turn into my hanyou form if I can, Kagome said pleased that she now had a bit of information and was not like a lost child, wander through the streets.

Sada then decided to speak about another matter at hand, "I'll go get the _Ramen_ for Inuyasha. I stocked up on it just the other day." Kagome mumbled an 'uh huh' before getting up to put all her blood stained and ripped clothes into the washing machine. She put in the detergent needed and finally presses the start button on the washer.

She decided to take a nap, but before she did she called down to her mom, "Mom, what am I going to do about school?" She heard her mother bustling around downstairs and then an answer to her question.

"Don't worry about it honey. I'll take care of all the stuff here." Kagome nodded to herself knowing that her mother couldn't see, but did it anyway.

"Okay, thanks mom!" Kagome continued to change into a fresh change of clothing and plop onto her bed. She instantly fell into a light sleep. She knew she would probably never be a heavy sleeper again with demon characteristics. Spending so much time in the feudal era didn't allow it with all the demons and such trying to kill her and her friends to take the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome awoke feeling really refreshed and relaxed. She spared a glace towards her alarm clock and found it was only a little after two o'clock in the afternoon. She jumped out of bed and stumbled across the floor to her closet. Kagome pulled out a white quarter sleeve blouse that buttoned up the front and a navy blue skirt. The young woman bent down and pulled out a pair of comfortable leather shoes she had gotten last Christmas from her adopted-aunt. She quickly pulled on the outfit and moved into the bathroom across the hall. There was a brush lying on the bathroom counter and she picked it up and ran it through her shiny black hair to remove all the knots. She proceeded to pull out a ponytail holder from the drawer and pull her hair up into a ponytail. When she was finished she gave herself a satisfied smile and exited the bathroom only to run smack into her mother.

"Oh!" Kagome fell backwards and Sada almost did as well. Once Kagome's mother regained her balance she helped her daughter up.

"I finished packing all of the _Ramen _and your things while you were sleeping. I also put some different clothes in your bag so you don't have to wear your school uniform all the time. I thought it would be best with that monk around all of the time." Kagome laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks mom!" the hanyou hugged her mother tightly. She was really lucky to have such an understanding and supportive mother. Kagome knew that most mothers wouldn't trust their daughters to travel into the past like hers did; even if they were born there.

"You're welcome Kagome. You better get back before Inuyasha comes and drags you to the feudal era." Sada chuckled while saying this.

"Also, if you can, come home around 9 o'clock pm and stay here till at least 10:30 on your birthday. I haven't glimpsed you in your hanyou form in such a long time and I would like to see my little girl the day she turns eighteen."

"Okay okasan, I'll have to get away from Inuyasha though and that's not always easy." The older woman nodded and walked her daughter to the back door.

"See you soon and take care!" Kagome hugged her mother one last time before jogging off to the well with her overly large backpack. She situated herself on the lip of the well before jumping down to be engulfed by that oh so familiar blue-purple light.

* * *

About an hour after Kagome had returned to her time Inuyasha had given up sulking in the corner and moved into a tree that had a clear visual shot of the well. He stayed in the tree for quite a while and was about to jump down the well to retrieve her when he caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled like a storm, with the wind raging and a heavy downpour of rain. It was rather consuming. 

Inuyasha shook this off and jumped down to meet his miko.

* * *

She had just reached her hand up to grasp the brim of the well when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and let go out of reflex, but the hand holding her didn't. It pulled her up and out of the well all together placing her on the ground. Kagome looked up into amber orbs. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said relieved to find him and not another blood thirsty demon after her life. He continued to stare down at her with his piercing amber eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally he realized he was staring and averted his eyes to anywhere save Kagome.

"I'm back," Kagome exclaimed nervously. Inuyasha just muttered something about not being blind before turning his back to her and crouching down. Kagome took the hint and situated herself onto his back. She clenched her legs onto his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha put his arms over her legs and pulled her closer making sure she wasn't going to fall off.

Without warning he took off. It was warm out and Kagome enjoyed the wind whipping around her and Inuyasha's bodies while they flew through the air. She snuggled into his back feeling very content. Inuyasha stiffened before relaxing; he hadn't expected her to do that. He continued with one last leap to land right outside Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha helped Kagome off his back before picking up her bag again. They walked into the hut to find Sango already working on that night's dinner. She glanced up, mumbled a greeting, and then looked back down at the stew.

Kagome looked around to locate Miroku at the far wall nursing his red sore cheek that had recently been slapped. She continued to look for Shippou.

"Where's Shippou?" Sango looked back up at Kagome and answered her question.

"He went to play with some of the village children about an hour ago." Kagome nodded and watched Inuyasha set her bag down in a corner and went back outside. She didn't question him and went to help Sango with the other preparations for dinner.

* * *

Shippou had returned from playing a while ago and colored with some crayons Kagome brought him right outside the door to the hut. The dinner was uneventful other than Miroku getting slapped by Sango, Shippou getting hit by Inuyasha, and Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha into the ground. 

Kagome made the decision to turn in early that night because she wanted to talk to Shino as soon as possible. She had questions she knew her mother couldn't answer and she was dieing to know. All of this was new to her and she wanted to understand as soon as possible.

She unrolled her sleeping bag and lied down. Kagome soon found herself in a field full of blooming cherry trees. The wind blew them around and there sitting on a rock was Shino. She was going to understand this; even if it took her forever.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome dozed off and her breathing evened out. He didn't understand why, but when he looked at Kagome closely he got the feeling he knew her from before he was pinned to the tree. It was a nagging itch he just couldn't reach to scratch. She looked so innocent there lying on the ground, her face completely relaxed and peaceful. He was falling for her, he knew. It would be a miracle if he hadn't already. 

But then there was Kikyo. He had been hers first. And he had made promises to her first. It was all so confusing. He had never mated with Kikyo, but because she was his first love, he felt obligated to always be there for her. But why did that feel wrong?

* * *

Translations: http:(forward slash)(forward slash) www. geocities. com/gryffindorchica/translations.html  
_Leave out the spaces and substitue the forward slashes with this /_  



	5. Junko

Chapter Dedications go to: Aalazzerath, palikani, kitsune'sangelofflames, toxiclollipop, Evergreen friendship, tom fan. Thanks for all of the support and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights reserved.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she sat up from where she was lying. She felt awake, but surely she was still dreaming and asleep. She let her eyes wander until they landed on a figure hunched over on a nearby rock. 

"Hi!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and walked over to where the figure was sitting. Shino nodded and slid off the bolder.

"Hello," he said with a quick bow. "You've already received many answers from your mother, I presume?" Kagome replied with a quick nod of her head.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Kagome racked her brain for all the questions that had been eating away at her insides.

"Well," she started slowly, "I would like to know if there is a way for me to conceal how I look. You know, so when I go into villages the people don't get scared and when I return home, I can still go to school." Elder contemplated her question for a moment before answering.

"That is all I would hide this from. Do not mask your transformation from your friends. You might end up loosing them that way," Shino answered her question with slight suspicion in his voice.

Kagome nodded grimly. She had been hoping he would tell her what to do on that subject since she hadn't been sure whether or not to tell them.

"To answer your question though, the monk in your group should be able to do so if you ask him." Kagome muttered something as a question struck her. Why hadn't Inuyasha asked to be concealed with a spell then? Then again, the silver haired hanyou was extremely prideful and would never ask for help on such a thing as his bloodline's appearance.

"Oh! Before I forget to ask this," Kagome stated, "I want to know if my miko powers will cause any problems since priestesses and demons are at war, I was wondering if my blood would always be at war with itself." She took the time to ask this as she hopped up onto the rock and sat down.

"If you keep good control over both blood types, they shouldn't cause any major problems. Actually they should help keep your demon side in line so you won't accidentally turn into a full demon like Lord Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at the thought. Now she wouldn't have to worry about keeping a sword to control her demon side with her at all times.

"Okay," she said happily, clucking her tongue.

"Lady Kagome, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I think it would be wise to send a demon from our pack to help you on your journey. It would be a female so as to not cause a riff between you and the Lord." Kagome blushed then gradually bobbed her head up and down liking the idea of another person to help them and a new friend.

"Of course she would have to be very trustworthy and reliable. She may even be able to help you in your trainings to become a stronger hanyou. My granddaughter's name is Junko. She's not the best in our pack that I could to send, but she's incredibly strong for her young age. Junko will be turning sixteen in a couple months according to human years. That's just a couple years younger than you."

"She's your granddaughter?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"Not by blood, child. I took her in when she was only two human years old. Her parents were apart of our pack and were killed in a war between another inu pack.

A frown lit the young soon-to-be hanyou's face at Junko's misfortune.

"When will you send her?" Kagome queried. Elder smiled at the young lady's acceptance. Not many youkai, which he knew of, could take all the information of being a hanyou and her heritage as calmly as she did.

"Junko will arrive early in the morning so you might want to prepare for her. She can have a bit of a temper when provoked and Lord Inuyasha doesn't always know when to keep his mouth shut." The elderly youkai had said this with an amused smile painted on his face and an extra crinkle at the corners of his eyes. Kagome returned the amused smile easily.

"Well, dear child, I'm afraid it is around five o'clock in the morning already and you will need to give forewarning that there will be another demon coming." She nodded yet again as the world of cherry blossoms and the image of Elder faded.

The last thing she heard was, "You can always contact me in dream."

Awake

Kagome felt her eyes flicker open as she groaned. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she sleepily looked around the room. Shippou was asleep beside her, Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the fire pit, and Inuyasha was nowhere in the room. Pushing her body the rest of the way up, she let the covers fall away.

Kagome carefully stepped over the sleeping kit and headed outside. Once there, she let her miko powers take over and located the tree where Inuyasha was currently snoozing. Finding him in a nearby tree she silently trotted over to it. Kagome looked up into the branches and spotted a red form.

"Inuyasha," the priestess in training called out to him gently. She almost giggled out load when she saw his head roll to the side and his ears twitch hearing the sound. It was times like these when she found him undeniably cute.

But again she called out, "Inuyasha." This time he seemed to wake up from his light slumber.

Jerking his head forwards he answered her call, "What do you want?" Kagome was mildly surprised. To be honest she had been expecting him to call her names because she woke him up when there was clearly no sign of danger.

"Come down here, I want to talk to you about something." He complied wordlessly as he jumped down next to her. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome sat down with her back to the tree and Inuyasha followed her actions.

"Okay, I need to tell you that a lot is going to happen in the next couple of days and I need you to trust me." Maybe he wasn't fully awake yet, but Inuyasha hadn't done anything rash so far and Kagome found herself slightly irked. She didn't get to remark about Inuyasha's behavior because he started talking.

"Why would you tell me to trust you?" Kagome's brows furrowed as she turned her head towards him.

Shivering slightly, Kagome replied, "There will be a demon coming here today and she will be traveling with us. I don't want you to give her any trouble." This time it was Inuyasha's turn to look confused, but the expression only briefly flitted across his face.

"How do you know a demon will be coming here and how do you know it will be a she?" Inuyasha's thoughts were mottled at the strange behavior Kagome was expressing.

"She's a friend and I just want you to know that." Kagome shivered again, but before she could do anything she felt cloth and warmth engulf her. Inuyasha had just taken off the top part of his fire rat kimono and draped it over her shoulders. Kagome blushed and looked to see what emotions were playing on Inuyasha's face, but he quickly turned his head away. Sighing, she snuggled into the remaining heat that Inuyasha had left behind and looked out towards the forest. There, a figure walked out. Inuyasha tensed, but before he could react Kagome placed a hand on his arm. He shot her a look which she readily returned.

The figure came closer and Kagome could see that it was a girl. The young woman looked around sixteen and Kagome concluded that she had to be the orphan Shino had talked about sending. The female inu youkai stopped when she was about seven feet away and glared at them intensely.

Twitching her nose a few times a smile suddenly lit up her face. "Hello, my name is Junko and you must be Kagome and Inuyasha." She game a curt bow and straitened herself so she was at full height which wasn't very tall, being only five feet and a few inches.

Upon further inspection, Kagome began taking in Junko's strange appearance. She had waist length, light brown hair pulled into two braids that hung down her back. Wisps of cheekbone length bangs, parted to the side, framed her slightly tanned face. The girl had pointed ears similar to Sesshoumaru's and clawed hands and feet.

Her clothing consisted of a top that vaguely looked like a kimono's, but it was short sleeved, had no visible white layer, and the neck went slightly deeper. She also had on a pair of shorts. The whole outfit was a forest green with silver lining. She had on no on sandals and carried only a small bag. All in all Kagome thought the outfit looked like something a human ninja might wear, but didn't voice her opinion.

The girl came closer and sat down. Kagome then heard. 'I won't tell anyone about your secrets if you don't want me to.' Kagome's eyes went wide with alarm and her back stiffened. Inuyasha being totally left in the dark quickly wrenched his head in her direction.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my head?' Kagome questioned almost afraid of the answer.

'Oh, Shino must not have told you that some of our pack also has telepathic powers. By the way, this is Junko.'

Kagome put her hand on her head and muttered something that sounded like, "I should have known." Lifting her head back up, Kagome then replied telepathically, 'I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone.'

The younger girl grinned again and nodded her head in understanding. This only perplexed Inuyasha even more. What the hell going on?

"Oh!" Kagome said unexpectedly. "I have to introduce you to my friends." Then as an after thought she added, "Watch out for the monk, Miroku."

Junko raised one eyebrow and gave a polite, "okay," before bowing again.

Kagome stood up and motioned for Inuyasha and the female youkai to follow her back into the hut.

* * *

Translations: http:(forward slash)(forward slash) www. geocities. com/gryffindorchica/translations.html  
_Leave out the spaces and substitue the forward slashes with this /_  



End file.
